1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fitting of a golf club.
2. Description of the Related Art
Selection of a golf club which fits a golf player is referred to as fitting. A person who performs fitting of a golf club to a golf player is referred to as a fitter. Physical properties of a shaft of a golf club have a large affect on the fitting.
For example, one of the physical properties of a shaft is flex. The flex represents hardness of a shaft. In general, for the flex, fit hardness is recommended depending on whether head speed is fast or slow. To a golf player whose head speed is relatively slow, a flexible shaft is recommended. To a golf player whose head speed is relatively fast, a hard shaft is recommended. However, there is no uniform standard for the flex, and thus it is defined by a standard which differs depending on a manufacturer. Selection of a value of fit flex often relies on a fitter's experience and hunch.
An example of other physical properties of a shaft includes a flex point, torque, and weight. Also for a flex point, torque, and weight, selection a fit value cannot help but rely on a fitter's experience and hunch. Fitting by a fitter involves a variation due to the fitter's subjective view or the like. In such fitting, when a fitter differs, a golf club to be selected will differ.
Hence, it is proposed to measure swing of a golf player and perform fitting based on result of the measurement. For example, in Patent publication No. 3061640, timing of swing is measured. A fit shaft is recommended based on the measured timing. In Patent Publication No. 4184363, head speed and speed of a grip section before ball impact are measured. A fit shaft is recommended based on the head speed and the speed of the grip section. According to these methods, fitting can be performed in an objective manner.